


Break It In

by WinterTheWriter



Series: One Brick At A Time [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, This is Steve/Koschei centric, To amp up for the angst, at the least first time alone post-get back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Steve and Koschei enjoy their first time alone together on the new bed. That's all, folks. That's all.





	Break It In

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd we're back! Have some nice, steamy smut and fluff because these mushy happy updates won't last. We've almost reached the Hard Shit. 
> 
> But for now, enjoy!

The three of them get a new bed by their six month anniversary, which is about as slow as any of them seem to be capable of taking it. 

Unfortunately, as luck would have it, Bucky and Natasha are called onto a mission the very day of the bed’s delivery, which means — well.

“We can’t break it in,” Koschei huffs, arms crossed as he stares forlornly at the giant California King that looks almost comically large in the bedroom. Steve walks past him into the room and sits gingerly on the edge of the mattress, bouncing lightly on it. 

“It’s so soft and squishy,” he muses, tracing his fingers along the stupidly-soft sheets they decided to splurge on. “Bucky’s gonna love it.”

With a soft smile, Koschei walks to the bed and sits next to Steve, who wraps an arm around his shoulders and presses a kiss to his temple. “Of course he is,” Koschei hums back, “he picked it out.”

“Hey, the sheets were /my/ idea.” 

“Yes, yes, of course. Forgive me.” 

But Steve upturns his nose with a dramatic harrumph, which looks extra ridiculous with his arm still holding Koschei against his side. Koschei just stares at him, an eyebrow raised, until Steve peeks open one eye, meets Koschei’s, and promptly bursts into laughter Koschei can’t help but join in on. They fall back onto the giant bed in a flourish as they laugh, still wrapped up in each other, and when they finally sober up they just so happen to be a hair-breadth apart, noses almost touching with every breath. 

“…Do you think he’d be mad if we—,”

“He’d probably be mad if we /didn’t/.”

“Right.”

They stare at each other for a moment more before coming together in a hot, needy kiss that feels very much like coming home. This is the first time they’ve been together alone since their breakup, and the weight of it stokes the fire in Koschei’s belly even as it heavies his hearts. It’s not that he’d been /procrastinating/ this moment since they’d gotten together, but Koschei wanted to be…sure. Sure that Steve wouldn’t be changing his mind. Sure that Koschei’s okay with always being second to Bucky rather than equal. 

And, well, Koschei’s still not entirely sure about either. But Steve feels so /good/, with his big, warm hands and the gentle, tooth-achingly sweet way he kisses down his neck, that Koschei can no longer find it within himself to care. For now. 

Steve presses Koschei into the mattress, horizontal across the bed just because they /can/, as he drives him crazy with those sweet kisses and harsh, sporadic bites to his neck and shoulders. Koschei invites him closer with a natural spread of his legs, hooking over Steve’s hips as he smooths back Steve’s hair and strokes down his back, hips rolling upwards. They moan lowly into each other’s mouths as their cocks scrape against each other, the denim between them briefly adding to the feeling. It soon becomes too much of a hindrance and they peel away from each other to kick off their respective clothing, the mounting lust between them taking precedence over romantics. 

It’s been so /long/. 

Finally, they’re skin to skin, and Steve turns Koschei onto his stomach with a cheeky grin and heated eyes. Koschei expects to feel warm hands spreading his cheeks open but instead, Steve just grips his hips and mouths hot kisses and licks down the knobs of his spine, hands occasionally moving from their perch to stroke up and down Koschei’s sides. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what Steve is going for, and Koschei lets out a needy, embarrassing sound as soon as he figures it out. Steve chuckles huskily against the top curve of his arse, making Koschei flush as he realizes just how wet he is, how the smell of his sex must be /so strong/ there, and yet Steve breathes him in like a dying man. 

The hot, wet slide of Steve’s tongue pushes his cheeks open, punctuated by Koschei’s breathless, shocked moan as he digs his forehead into the sheets. “I’ve never done this for you before,” Steve murmurs against his skin, pausing to lick up slick around Koschei’s hole, just the barest hint of contact against it in passing, “and as soon as I got you back, I’ve just been /waiting/ for this opportunity.” Koschei just whimpers in response and he can /feel/ Steve smile, before his tongue pushes into him and starts fucking in earnest.

“/Fu-huck/, Steve,” Koschei gasps out, one hand blindly reaching back to tangle into Steve’s hair and /keep him there/. Steve hums out in response and the vibrations make Koschei’s eyes roll back in his head, grinding his cock into the mattress and his arse back towards Steve’s perfect, /perfect/ tongue. “Oh gods, yes, /yes/, just like that,” he breathes. Steve grips his cheeks with both hands, bruising and wonderful as he licks into him, occasionally retreating to lick up stray drops of slick and along his perineum before returning. 

It’s right on the edge of enough to make him come without actually being there, frustrating and intense, and Koschei’s sounds turns from moans and gasps to mewls and whimpers as he desperately seeks release. Steve seems to know this, because of course he does, and he pulls back to lean up and whisper into Koschei’s ear, “You need somethin’, baby?”

/Bastard./

“Steve, darling, c’/mon/,” Koschei huffs out, planting his knees on the mattress to roll his hips back. 

“C’mon what?” Steve asks, grinding the hot weight of his cock between Koschei’s arsecheeks. “You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific.” 

“Fuck me, /fuck me/, Steve, I need you,” he babbles, glaring heatedly at Steve over his shoulder. Steve smirks back, slow and dirty and crooked, and presses a slick kiss to his neck that smells like /him/ and it damn near sets Koschei’s skin on fire. Even more so when Steve just breathes out a soft curse and pushes into him in one smooth roll of his hips. “/Yesssss/,” Koschei hisses, knotting his fingers into the sheets. 

“Feel so good, baby,” Steve whispers, lips brushing against the shell of his ear as he starts up a slow, almost leisurely rhythm. “All wet and sloppy for me.” Koschei just moans in response and cants his hips back, delighting in the familiar stretch and wetter-than-usual slide of Steve’s cock inside of him. “Yeah. /Yeah/,” he continues huskily, hips picking up speed as he presses Koschei further into the mattress.

Koschei grunts and groans with every thrust, eyes closed in blissful pleasure as that heat in his belly finally starts to grow, brighter and brighter with the promise of release. “Steve, yeah, that’s it,” he pants out, “gods, don’t stop.”

“Ain’t gonna,” Steve grunts back, the sound of their hips slapping together echoing around the room. “Ain’t gonna stop.”

And this is so familiar, so similar to their actual first time, that the nostalgia slams him headfirst into orgasm so suddenly it almost shocks him. He gasps out before sharply whining out Steve’s name as he shakes under him, clenches down on that cock. Steve only lasts for a handful more thrusts before he groans out loudly and latches onto the back of Koschei’s neck, hips stilling against him. 

They lay together in the afterglow for a few moments, panting heavily. It feels like Koschei’s gained another part of himself back, and he basks in the feeling like a cat in the sun. For now, for now…it eclipses the terror he’ll lose it again. 

Before either of them can say anything else, the bedroom door opens and they both turn to see Bucky staring at them, home early from his mission. His eyes rove over them, their marks, the tell-tale wetness around Steve’s mouth, and he is very obviously fighting a smile when he says, finally:

“I can’t believe you broke in the bed without me.”


End file.
